Blood Promise
by TigerStriper
Summary: "Like it or not, this marriage is real. Nothing is going to change that. So for better or for worse, I'm with you." For nearly a century the Fire Nation and Water Tribes have been on the brink of war. A plan for peace is drawn, and two worlds become one. But when an insidious crime is committed and a twisted plot unveiled everything will be thrown out of balance.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Yay new story! Read the note at the bottom for better explanation of what's been going on with my writing hiatus, and info about what the future holds for this story. For now, just read, enjoy, and REVIEW. Also, please note that the italicized writing represents flashbacks and/or memories. Enjoy ^_^

Disclaimer: Since my name isn't Michael DiMartino or Bryan Konietzko, that means that no, I don't own Avatar, or any of its affiliations.

* * *

Blood Promise

Chapter One: The Treaty.

Katara paced back and forth in her room, her feet matting down the fur carpet. She had seen this day coming for months, and yet, somehow it had still caught her unprepared.

She tried to think back and understand how she had gotten caught in this mess. It had been a little over five months ago when she first heard. She and Chief Arnook had been practicing water bending in the front garden, nothing beyond a simple snaking technique, as was their agreement. As she recalled, he had just gotten back from a meeting with her father to discuss political standings with the other Nations.

"_How is my father?"_

She had asked as she passed the rotating ring of water off to him.

"_Wonderful as always, he says he and your brother will try and visit soon, he's just sorry he couldn't make it back with me." _

It was a promise he always made. She knew her father had meant it at the time. But she also knew that being Chief of the Southern Water Tribe did not permit many opportunities to sail across the world on a whim. The last time she had seen him had been on her fifteenth birthday, and she doubted she would see him before her sixteenth. Sokka was a little better, granted his visits were just as infrequent, but he tended to stay longer.

She remembered how he had continued on, instead of reverting to his usual silence.

"_We met with the Fire Nation General and his brother, as you know there has been growing tension between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes for years." _

Katara knew. The two nations had been at the brink of war for decades. It had all started when the Fire Nation started killing off Water benders. The Avatar had resolved the situation before it grew out of hand. But it put an immense strain on the relations between the two nations.

"_The General thinks its time to create an alliance between the two nations, and has proposed a rather compelling arrangement." _

"_Like a treaty? Sounds like a terrific idea." _

She wished she had said anything but that, the irony was just too morbid

"_Actually he has proposed something more intimate. He suggested a marital conjunction between the Chief's daughter and the Fire Prince's son." _

"_What?!" _She lost her concentration on her bending and the water splashed down between them.

"_You can't seriously be thinking of marrying Yue off to some snooty Ash breather?!" _

She wasn't one to usually speak to her superiors in such a way, even when her temper did spike, as it did often. Arnook was Chief of the Northern Water Tribe at best, and at worst a substitute father. But even when she found her reasons justified she found a way to speak to him with more integrity. She would remember the look on his face to what he said next for the rest of her life. It was a look of unadulterated shame, completely belittling and equalizing, and undoubtedly the most humanizing thing she had ever seen him do.

"_Actually, I wasn't talking about my daughter, I was referring to you."_

The rest went by rather smoothly, more or less. She spent the next few minutes in utter shock, and the days after in a rage. She tried to argue her way out of it, asking why Yue or Sokka couldn't do it, seeing as the Fire Prince also had a daughter. But within a short time it became clear. They didn't want to unite two people who would have complete control over either Nation. Yue would be chief of the North and Sokka of the South. Katara was an important Water Tribe figure, and could have a great influence on the Tribes, but she could not control them. It was a safety precaution that would be taken on both sides. In addition, because Katara had spent half her life in each pole, she could easily advocate for both tribes, rather than just one.

Eventually Katara came to a somewhat of an acceptance of the idea. Seeing how she was the most well fit for the position, and the promise of peace, while she would have still preferred a simple treaty, was duly needed. Although she never really thought about it, she would have to get married soon or later. And even with the prospect of her coming of age it had never been something she put much thought into. Most of the boys in the North were scared of her because of her bending. And those who did show interest were quickly shook off. But now that the time had arrived for her to venture into the unknown world of fire, she began to wonder if she should have just stuck with one of the Northerners.

"Someone looks a little nervous." Katara turned to see her white haired friend standing between her ice door frame, Carrying a small wooden box in her hands.

"Yeah, you could say that." Katara replied, coming to a steady halt.

"Your brother sent this for you. Along with his and your father's regrets." Katara sighed, she had hoped her brother would have at least come to see her off. Yue handed Katara the square box and Katara sat down on her bed. The words "So you always remember where you came from." Were carved onto the top of the box. Carefully she pulled it open; inside the box was a letter, she pulled it out and set the box aside.

Katara read aloud. "Dear Katara, sorry we couldn't make it, lots of busy tribal leading to do. I was going to give this to you for your birthday, but I thought this was better timing. I hope you like it, because it took forever to make. Do you have any idea how long it takes to perfect the art of glass blowing? Dad says he misses you and says he'll try to visit you before the wedding. And tell Yue well try to visit soon. Anyways just promise you wont get to cozy with this prince guy, you're still my baby sister, so if you do I might have to rip out his internal organs. Love Sokka." Katara finished reading then put the note aside.

"Well, he was a charming as ever." She rolled her eyes as she picked back the box, and pulled out what was a small glass globe. Inside the glass was a tiny depiction of the south pole. The scene portrayed two people, one girl and one boy, in the middle of what seemed to be a snowball fight, outside of a small igloo. The ground was covered in small glimmering white flakes. In the bottom of the box she found another note, which read: Shake well.

Reluctantly, she shook the small sphere, watching as all the flaked flew up and back to fall back in what resembled a beautiful snowstorm.

"A snow globe." Katara assessed at her brothers clever present.

"You're brother always did come up with the most brilliant of devices. Yue said as Katara placed the globe back in it's box.

"I don't think I can do this Yue." Katara finally said when Yue took a place beside her on the bed.

"Trust me you'll be fine, If anyone can do this, it's you. And besides it's too late now."

"What if something goes wrong? I've never even been to the Fire Nation. What if I mess up? What if we don't like each other? I can't spend the rest of my life with someone who makes me miserable. Or what if I end up Fire lady or something! Then what?" Her voice had raised to resemble a panicked tone.

"Katara calm down. Besides, he's fifth in line for the crown. Unless half the royal family decides to drop dead I doubt that will happen." Yue attempted to console her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ugh, I hate this. You don't think there's any possibility that you could take my place?" Katara asked, although she knew there wasn't.

"I'm afraid not. Besides, unlike me, you can be a representative for both tribes and we wont have to worry about more conflict." Katara sighed, she already knew this, she also knew that in reality, she was the more expendable of the two.

"I know, besides, if you got married who would Sokka have to swoon over?" Katara joked, both of them very aware of how smitten her brother was with the Water Princess.

"But seriously," she continued. "I don't know how to be a wife. Let alone to someone in the fire nation."

"You're a fast learner, you'll figure it out."

There was a knock on the side of the door, cutting off the conversation, and a handmaid walked in.

"Princess Yue, your father requests both you and lady Katara's presence at the royal docking point." In the six years that Katara had been in the north, she had never liked the idea of servants, and unfortunately knew that it was one thing that would not be changing in the fire nation.

"Yes Una, we will be on our way." The girl, Una, nodded before scampering away.

"I guess it's time then." Katara said, brushing off her dress as she stood. "How do I look?"

"Terrified." Yue answered.

"Perfect." Katara said in an enthusiastic voice that could only be a result of Sokka's constant sarcasm. She quickly grabbed Sokka's present and followed Yue out of the ice castle.

Most of the tribe was aware of Katara's leaving and had gathered outside the palace to watch the waterbender off. Chief Arnook, along with several other noble men, and Yugoda, stood in front of the grand vessel.

"Katara, there you are, we were beginning to worry that you wouldn't show." Yugoda beamed.

"I wouldn't dream of it." She replied. After the years of learning under her, Katara realized she was much too optimistic and youthful, her body may be old, but her spirit was still very young.

"I have to say, I am sad to see my favorite student leave, I'm not sure if I will ever find another healer as talented as you." She smiled, it had never been a secret that the old healer favored Katara beyond her other students. She had only wished the young bender would have been more satisfied with healing, as it was some of the best she had ever seen.

"Well I owe most of that talent to you. I wouldn't know the first thing about healing if it weren't for you." Katara told her, a true fact, Katara hadn't even known about the ability until she had arrived in the North.

"Oh you're going to make an old lady cry." Yugoda exclaimed.

Katara exchanged goodbyes with her teacher and the other nobles before turning to Yue.

"Promise you'll come visit me?" Katara asked.

"Of course. And who knows once, you're married maybe you can drag that prince of yours up here for a while." Yue smiled and they both laughed, it was a forced laughter, but Katara was thankful for it none the less.

"I wish you could come with me." She said, throwing her arms around the princess.

"Me too. I'll see you soon, I promise." Yue told her as she let go.

"Katara, it's time to go." Chief Arnook said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder, pulling her away from his daughter.

Katara couldn't help but look back at the icy kingdom as she boarded the ship. Tears sliding out her eyes as she said goodbye to her home for the second time in her life.

The ship was wonderful. She hadn't left the North since she had first arrived, but she was certain that boat wasn't nearly as marvelous. It was a fifteen-day journey to Capitol city and over the span of those days her mind kept drifting back to the first time she was forced to leave home.

"_Katara, this is Chief Arnook and his daughter Yue. They are from the Northern Tribe." Her father said as he introduced her to the tall man and his strange white haired daughter. _

_He then sent the two girls off to play amongst themselves while the two chiefs talked. But Katara did not pay much attention to her playmate, instead she listened to the two chiefs talk, hanging on their every word. _

"_You realize that what you are asking strictly goes against the traditions of my Tribe." What was he asking? Katara wondered._

"_Yes, and under normal circumstances I wouldn't ask you to do this. But there is no one else left in the south to teach her. She's the first water bender to be born in almost fifty years. I can't just stand by and do nothing; this is the only chance I have to preserve my culture." Her father stressed. _

"_Even if I were to make an exception for her, how would I explain it to the rest of the Tribe. The women of the Northern Water Tribe have been forbidden to learn bending for centuries. You're asking me to do something I wouldn't even do for my own daughter Hakoda." Forbidden? Katara was urged to turn around and yell at them. Why would any one forbid girls from bending. _

"_But Katara isn't a woman of the Northern Water Tribe. She's a southern waterbender. The last Southern Waterbender. I can't just sit around and wait for another one to be born who suits your outdated traditions. There are benders in the north who still practice the southern arts. And you know if our positions were reversed I would not deny you help." You tell him dad. She thought. _

"_Hakoda, I understand you're need to do what's best for your tribe. But I won't go against my own to do so, my duty is to my tribe first." Arnook explained and her father sighed. _

"_I can see there is nothing I can do to convince you to ignore your own bigotry. If you refuse to teach Katara I see there is no point in continuing on. I am beginning to see why Kanna left." Gran Gran? What did Katara's grandmother have to do with this? There was a long silence between the two men. _

"_Fine. I'll allow Katara to learn rudimentary water bending. Only to the extent that she has basic control over her element. She can learn as much healing as she desires, but I draw the line at advanced bending techniques." Arnook compromised._

"_Thank you." Hakoda replied and Katara sighed in relief. She would learn bending after all._

Katara still envied those who were taught their bending freely. She fought for her bending. Every move, every technique, was a battle. And she treasured every one she got. She would spend hours working on even the simplest move, until she reached perfection and it came as easy as breathing. But even still, she had barely surpassed basic bending. She knew she was capable of much greater things. Her determination outweighed her knowledge.

She remembered the days that followed as one, hazy, blur. Five days. That was all they had given her to come to terms with the fact that she was leaving everything she ever knew behind. In part, she was excited, brimming with joy. All her life, all she ever wanted was to learn Waterbending, and now it was actually happening. But another part of her was very scared. Scared to leave her brother and father and Gran Gran, her home. She was abandoning them, depriving them of another loved one, the thought was unbearable.

She didn't remember much of the exchange, she remembered her father and Chief Arnook talking about how wonderful the North was, she remembered the way Sokka looked when he saw Yue for the first time, and how he begged to go with, and then she remembered climbing into the ship and sailing away.

At least this time she had been given time, months to let the decision sink in. To come to terms with just what it was she had gotten herself into.

"Katara, I just wanted to inform you that we will be arriving at the Fire Nation Capitol by sunset." Chief Arnook told her through the closed door of her bunker.

She could have said no. That was perhaps the most frightening of it all. She could have refused, her father and Arnook were stubborn men, but ultimately the decision was hers, and they would not have forced her to go through with it if she hadn't agreed to do it.

And she did agree. She did not like it, nor did she want to. But her people always came first to her, no matter the circumstances; she would do what ever it took to protect them. And so for her people, did she agree.

* * *

Zuko stared numbly at the ceiling, the same as he had been for the past hour and a half. He wanted nothing to do with this day. Sooner or later he figured someone would come to get him and force him into participation, but until that he wasn't going to make any effort to contribute to his parents ridiculous arrangements.

Up until this day he had been under the illusion that he would be able to get out of this. But who was he kidding, his father's decisions were always final, he had been lying to himself for thinking otherwise. But now there was no more room for lies. Only the truth; he was deeply, and utterly screwed.

There was no way out of it, not now. He couldn't run away, not with the type of security the palace provided and without a plan, and he had no where to run to. Maybe if committed a big enough crime he could get himself imprisoned, or banished, either of those options sounded better than the one he was facing. But there wasn't much he could do to earn that severe of a punishment in four hours, again not with all the people watching him.

He had long known that nothing in his life ever went right, he supposed this was just another thing to add to the list.

"Zuko, open up, your mother's waiting." A muffled voice called, accompanied by the loud pounding on the side of the door.

Lu Ten? So they were even getting his cousin involved now? Either way, he was glad that it hadn't been his father.

"It's open." He harped and the door swung open, the Fire Nation prince was confronted by an unexpected darkness. Lu Ten searched the room for his cousin, who lay in his bed, hardly visible in the dark room.

"Don't you ever open the curtains?" He asked, take not of the one, small candle that burned on the desk.

"No." Zuko droned.

"You didn't forget did you?" He asked again, giving his cousin a look of exhaust, not that he would have been able to see it in the dark.

"No."

Lu Ten sighed again, and suddenly the room filled with a glowing light.

"Come on then, you're mother will kill me if I let you be late." Zuko didn't care, but he stood up anyways, at this point, punctuality was the least of his problems. Lu Ten looked him over then snorted.

"Is that what you were planning to meet her in?" Zuko was dressed, however he was dressed in less than formal attire, he didn't think he needed to go out of his way to impress people who lived in giant blocks of ice. Apparently his cousin thought differently.

Lu Ten shuffled around Zuko's room, looking for something more presentable, shoving them at Zuko when he found them.

"I can't believe my father is making me marry some stupid Northern peasant." Zuko grumbled as he reluctantly changed into the formal Fire Nation clothing.

"She has a name you know."

Of course she had a name. Zuko knew this. Katara. That was her name, Zuko knew that too. Her name was also all he really knew. Not that he had bothered to learn anything else about her, he didn't want to have anything to do with her.

"And she's not some peasant, she's the Chief's daughter, and she's Southern Water Tribe, not Northern." Lu Ten reminded him, but that hardly had an effect on his dislike for the whole ordeal.

"Whatever." He responded, fixing his hair into a traditional Fire Nation ponytail.

"Can't you at least pretend to be a little happy about this?" Lu Ten sighed.

"But I'm not, what would be the point?" He replied.

"Oh come on, I'm sure it wont be that bad."

"Then why don't you marry her?" Zuko snapped. Lu Ten laughed.

"Because I'm nearly twice her age, I doubt she, or the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe would appreciate that." Or it was because Lu Ten was too important to be married off to some Water Tribe peasant. Zuko thought silently. The Fire Nation wanted an alliance, not unification.

"Why couldn't they have forced Azula to get married instead." Zuko mumbled, causing his cousin to laugh even louder.

"Unlikely, even if it was an option, I doubt you'd be able to convince Azula to marry anyone, let alone find someone who would marry _her." _

_That's what I get for being the "nice" sibling._

Zuko thought, but he knew it was true, Azula would never let her parents force her into an arranged marriage. Not that _daddy dearest_ would ever dream of forcing his precious Azula into something so futile.

Azula was always the favored child in his father's eyes, and with good reason. She was a better bender than he, but more importantly, she knew how to make people, especially their father, like her.

"_How was your meeting with the Chief's father?" _She asked before he had even thought to ask, the moment he got back she would be by his side engaging in a civilized conversation about what ever political endeavor he was engaged with at the time.

"_My brother and Chief Hakoda have come to a very generous agreement." _He answered with his signature vagueness.

"_That is terrific father, so I assume you're hopes to increase trade was successful." _She continued.

"_Indeed. Now if you will excuse me daughter, I have some matters to discuss with your brother." _ Zuko remembered the look of confusion on his sister's face. Azula was hardly confused; when she was it was for good reason. She couldn't think why her father would need to talk to his least favored child, Zuko didn't know why either. But none the less she graciously left the room without question, like the competent child she was.

"_Zuko." _He was always frightened by the sound of his name when it came from his father.

"_As a way to install peace between our two nations it has been arranged for you to be wed to the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe's daughter." _ He delivered the news with no emotion, no remorse, no consideration, but just empty fact.

"_What? But father?" _

"_It essential to creating an alliance between our two nations that two people of high status are unified, the Southern Princess will act as an ambassador of the Water Tribes, and you for the Fire Nation. You should be excited, this is a great honor." _In other words, you should be lucky that I have even granted your life this much significance.

"_You can't do this! What about Mai?" _Mai, the girl who it had been expected for him to marry since he was just a child, and had been in love with for just as long, he knew his father wasn't a particularly loving person, but he never thought he could be that cruel and unfair, especially to his own child.

"_I can and I will. It has already been decided. You are will marry the Water Tribe girl. I'm sure the Governor's daughter will understand."_

He knew his father was right, Mai would understand. She understood responsibility more than anyone he knew. But he didn't _want _her to understand. He didn't want anything for her to have to understand.

"Aren't you even a little anxious to meet her? You know what they say about water tribe girls, She's probably a total catch." Lu Ten said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I don't care about what she looks like. And why would I be happy about meeting some prissy, half wit ice princess?" Zuko snapped. He was being temperamental, he knew that, in normal circumstances he kept his immature temper put away, but today he didn't care.

"Now Zuzu, don't be so hostile. You haven't even met her yet, I'm sure she's not that bad." He said, his voice drizzled with the same condescending tone that his sister and father had, another family trait that had seemed to overlook him.

"Don't call me that." He bit back.

"Well, I could call you Koko if you'd prefer that instead." Lu Ten joked, still trying to pull some sort of happiness out of Zuko that obviously wasn't there.

"Let's just get this over with." Zuko said and brushed passed his cousin, stalking into the hallway.

He reached the gates of the palace where his mother and uncle waited for him beside the royal palanquin, he had always hated that device, ever since he was a child, he had feet, he didn't see why he couldn't be permitted to use them.

His mother gave him a reassuring smile, but it was more of a look of pity. He knew his mother sympathized with him, but he also knew that she would always go along with the plans of her husband's, no matter how much she disagreed with them.

"You're late, we were starting to worry. I see your cousin did a good job making sure you were at least presentable." She said glancing at Lu Ten.

"You should have seen him when I found him, ridiculous." Lu Ten liked to pretend he was on Zuko's level, thought it would help him relate, or rather manipulate him. But when it came down to it, he was still older and would coincide with his parents.

His mother laughed, then continued talking, "Well, shall we be off? I believe I have done enough waiting for one day." She said and climbed into the wooden contraption. Zuko cringed when his Uncle followed, causing the platform to sink a little. Zuko sighed and followed them both into the carrier, he would have much rather he been excluded from retrieving the Water Tribe girl.

"You are awfully quite today Prince Zuko." His uncle observed, but Zuko was always quiet, it was more of a polite way of his uncle to ask him to speak up.

"Forgive me Uncle, this arrangement hasn't left me in highest spirits." He replied, with as much forced civility as he could muster.

Apparently it was mother's turn to speak. "Son, I know you are still upset about Mai, but you must try and put her behind you, it wont do you any good to dwell on the past."

Mai.

"_So you're really getting married?" She asked, although it felt more like an accusation than a question. _

"_Who told you?" He sighed, turning around to face the girl who had appeared in his doorframe out of nowhere. _

"_What does it matter? You didn't." She snapped. _

"_I was going to tell you." He told her, it wasn't an excuse, but it was all he had._

"_When? After you told the rest of the entire Nation or were you just going to wait until I got the wedding invitation?" Mai didn't yell, at least not out of anger, but she spoke in such an antagonizing voice that it felt like she was screaming inside his head. _

"_I'm sorry, I really was going to tell you Mai. I just didn't know what to say." He mumbled. _

"_It doesn't matter! You should have said something. I had to hear this from your mother, do you have any idea how that felt. I'm your girlfriend, I should have been the first person you told." She was completely in his room now, she wasn't facing him, rather she was walking in circles, as if she was talking to herself rather than him._

"_I know. I should have told you sooner. I just…"_

"_Just what Zuko? Wanted to decide the best way to rip out my heart? Well you definitely found the worst."_

"_I just thought if I didn't tell you it wouldn't actually have to be real." He shouted. _

"_Well news flash, it is real. You're getting _married_. Agni, when you said your grandfather was making an alliance with the Water Tribe you could have mentioned you were his bargaining chip." _

"_I'm sorry, I'll find a way to get out of it, I promise." He pleaded._

"_No." She finally said, her voice had turned cold and hollow._

"_What?" He questioned._

"_Zuko you're a prince, you have a direct duty to the Fire Nation, and the Fire Lord, if marrying some Water Tribe peasant is what he wants you to do, then you're going to do it." She was standing infront of him now, mearly feet away, crossing her arms, the same way his mother would when she scolded him._

"_What, no. Mai, you're the only one I want to be with." He pleaded._

"_Well you'll just have to learn to want to be with her instead." _

"_Mai, please." It game out as more of a whimper, a specific voice that he specifically reserved for the times she broke up with him. _

"_I didn't come hear to argue with you Zuko. I came to say goodbye." _

"_No, Mai, listen, you're right, I do have to get married, but that doesn't mean we have to end this." He what he was saying was wrong, that it didn't make sense, he didn't care. _

"_Yes, that's exactly what it means Zuko." She told him. He gabbed he hand before she could turn to leave._

"_Please, stay, please, at least until the wedding, I can't lose you yet." He begged_

"_I can't. I'm going with my father to the Earth Kingdom, we leave today."_

"_Mai, please don't do this." He said, holding both her hands, not willing to let her go._

"_Goodbye Zuko." She whispered, leaning up to kiss him softly before she turned and disappeared out the door. _

It was true, she was what it was really about. He didn't really hate the idea of an arranged marriage to the water tribe princess. He hated the idea of not getting married to Mai. But he couldn't forget her, even if he tried, he couldn't. She was Mai, she was different from the rest of the world, and it didn't matter how wonderful the Water Tribe girl was, because all he wanted was Mai.

* * *

A/N: Okay there we go. I've had this little sucker sitting on my computer for almost a year, but I didn't want to post until I had the plot finalized and a solid 3-4 chapters done. I think I'm going to cut this into two parts, since the first half and the second are sort of different tones. I have another bigger and far more complex project I'm co-writing with Fouxjin, as well as my own Saga which I'm about 200 words into, and of course all those one shots I always talk about but never finish, but I thought this would be a good time to bust out this side project for the time being. Also if you follow my other story WYLM just wanted everyone to know that it's not abandoned, I'm just a little stuck, so it's going to go on the back burner while I focus on other projects, but it's not abandoned. REALLY IMPORTANT THINGS: okay, that first part wasn't important, but this is, I know this plot is _well _overused, so I want to make it clear that this is not a love story, and while this story is about Zuko and Katara it's mostly about their friendship, political corruption, and surviving hardship. Also kicking some Fire Nation butt, but that's not until part two. So for those of you who are totally sick of the whole Zutara arranged marriage Romeo/Juliet love thing, I get it, but that's not what this is about. Also, I changed the title again, I suck, I know. And if you found any spelling, grammar, or other spiffs, please let me know so I can fix them ASAP. (I was a bad writer and didn't edit this first.) Also PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Seriously. Review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First person and present tense? I must be insane. Don't worry, this is just for this chapter, and then back to normal, easy, 3rd person. Also, I would like to say thank you to those who have reviewed, followed, and favorite. P.S. I know I promised this like two months ago, sorry. I had school and writer's block. However I took the fact that I had no class, no work, a broken Wacom tablet, and Netflix experiencing "technical difficulties" as a sign from the universe that I needed to do this.

Disclaimer: Sorry, still don't own any of this.

Reviewers will get fruit pies made by Aang and Gyatso. And yes, they are delicious.

* * *

Chapter Two: Welcome to the Land of Fire

"What if he doesn't like me?" I ask, my eyes glued to reflection in the mirror. It's a stupid question, and a misplaced one at that. I already know the answer. No, the Prince wouldn't like not. Not at first. I know this because I don't like him. This whole arrangement has made me resentful. So if his situation is anything like mine, he is probably just unenthusiastic to be wed to a stranger. So no, he wouldn't like me.

But as I stare at my reflection, inspecting every aspect of my appearance, it is a slightly different question that began to plague me. What I really mean is; _what if he doesn't like the way I look?_

It's a silly question. I shouldn't care what he thinks of me. But I do. Even if this is only a marriage for political standing I still have to acknowledge that this complete stranger, this _prince_ will be my husband, and I will have to spend the rest of my life at his side.

I only know what Chief Arnook told me, which is very little. He is the son of the Fire Lord's second son, seventeen years of age, a fire bender. His name started with a Z, I don't quite remember the rest of it though. I suppose that is a rather awful thing, to not know the name of the person I am about to marry, I suppose that in itself represented the awfulness of this who situation.

"Nonsense, Prince Zuko will love you, Princess." Zuko, that's it. So even Mika Mika knew his name, I wonder what that says about me? My dress maid knows more about him than I do. Mika was Yue's lady in waiting, although I often think nanny might be a more appropriate title. Officially, her job was to make sure the princess always looked just as such, a princess, but she spent more of her time making sure Yue stayed in line, than she did tending to her style.

She also insists on addressing me as Princess. I suppose the title is correct, by birth I am as much royalty as Yue is. But I certainly have never thought of myself as one. The Southern Tribe simply didn't have the time or rescores to supply anyone with lavish, royal lifestyles.

Regardless, Mika was excellent at her job, which is why I can't help but stare at my reflection, it reminds me of Yue. Only I feel much less comfortable in the intricate fabrics and expensive furs than my sister does. It wasn't the first time I had gotten dressed up like this, but this feels more significant.

What strikes me the most is my hair. It had been braided, and twisted, and pinned, and sprayed. I had tried to keep track of what Mika had been doing, but lost track twelve pins and four braids in. All I know is that the hair do resonated in elegance that rivaled Yue's. It was the hair that made my faux royalty believable.

Mika finishes her pampering and leaves my room.

I am worrying again, although I don't remember when I stopped. I begin manipulating the water in a nearby glass in attempt to calm myself, twisting and twirling it around the room, seeing how complex I can make the pattern.

"Careful, you wouldn't want to spill on your dress." Arnook's voice takes me by surprise, I don't know when he came in. I quickly pour the water back into the cup and stand up.

"Is it time?" I ask with as much feigned confidence as I can find.

"Yes, we have just docked, General Iroh is waiting for us." He tells me and turns away, beckoning for me to follow him.

I try to remember the way Yue would walk whenever she was in front of a large crowd. It was strong and intimidating, yet as graceful as the moon, as if she suddenly became an untouchable force to be looked up upon.

But my every step feels heavy; the world comes slamming down with each step. On the outside, everything is calm, but I am worried that one wrong breath will cause me to combust.

We are now on the deck of the ship. I trail behind Arnook, who walks towards the gangplank with as much grace as his daughter. A grace I don't possess. I see them, there are three, two men, one younger then the first, and a woman. They stand in a line at the dock, unmoving, their status is clear by the way they hold themselves like the high and powerful people they are.

I feel out of place, a peasant among royalty. Arnook comes to a halt, I am paying close attention to him, so I don't make a klutz of myself. I step forward so that I am beside him, I try to mimic the stone cold look from the three fire nation royals.

The older man is first to speak, and his voice surprises me. It is not deep and powerful like I thought; instead the sound is a hollow rasp.

"Pleasure to see you again Chief Arnook. I hope traveled well." He says.

"Thank you General Iroh, yes, we experienced smooth sailing for the majority of the trip." Arnook replies. The exchange is dry, rehearsed, petty, but it is what I expect from royalty.

"Glad to hear it." General Iroh says, and I can't tell if the notion is genuine. Arnook then takes the opportunity to gesture to me.

"I would like to present to you the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe Katara." He says, it is now my turn to act.

All eyes are on me, making their assessments of me, I feel like a moose-lion being sold at an auction.

A moose-lion in a clown costume.

"It is an honor to meet you General." The line is rehearsed; I have practiced them over and over in my head. I must be perfect.

"Pleasure to meet you Princess Katara, I have heard wonderful things about you." I wish everyone would stop calling me princess, but I must remain poised and competent.

"Let me introduce my sister in law, Ursa, and her son, Prince Zuko." The General says, and I notice how he left off the woman, Ursa's, title.

"Katara, it's an honor to meet you, we are all so glad to welcome you to our blessed nation." The woman smiles at me, it's a warm smile, a genuine one, it calms my nerves for a split second.

But then I'm staring at _him._

And he's staring at me.

We are staring at each other.

It's weird.

I don't know what to say. I am positive that whatever I say will be wrong. After all, what is the appropriate way to greet the person you are going to marry? I'm not sure there is one. I am expecting him to introduce himself, spouting the same political pleasantries that his mother and uncle have. But he doesn't say anything. We're still staring at each other, and it's reaching a unbearable level of uncomfortable. So I bow, a desperate attempt to break the gaze. I'm not sure if he bows back, I am too focused on my own actions to take notice.

Ursa then leads us to the carriage. Although I'm not sure that it is a carriage at all. We all pile in and I feel us being lifted of the ground. So we are being carried, I already do not like it here, if just for that.

We are all silent. I am seated across from the prince, and I take the opportunity to study him. He is exactly what I had expected of Fire Nation Royalty. Dressed in traditional Fire Nation robes. I remember he is fairly tall, but not too tall that it's alarming, maybe an inch or so taller than Sokka. His skin is pale and flawless, like porcelain. It contrasts with his dark pulled back hair, a trait of the fire nation. His features are distorted by the foul expression he wears. I take notice of his eyes. At first the look angry, but then I see something else, it is sadness, it unsettles me how sad they are, it was the same that I saw in my brother's eyes after our mother died, and it scares me.

I try to think of something else, but my mind is becoming clouded and my thoughts begin to jumble. At least I could put to rest one of my fears, the Fire Prince was not ugly.

* * *

I wish she would stop staring at me. It's been ten minutes and all she's done is stare. Like I'm some kind of mutant spider-rat. Which I'm not.

But yet she still insists on gaping at me with those huge, bug eyes.

And they are huge, almost alien actually. If anything deserves staring its those eyes. Wide and blue and panicked like they belong to a frightened child. They seem too out of place. The rest of her is completely calm and reserved, but her eyes are overflowing with emotions I can't quite pick up on.

Great now I'm the one staring.

Apart from the eyes there seems to be nothing at all interesting about the princess. Her lavish way of dressing is borderline ridiculous. Covered in a thousand beads and gems, plus that fur-lined coat she has on is hardly appropriate for the weather, even if it is sleeveless. I wonder if she will change her attire to something more fitting to the environment, or if she plans to continue tromping around in her strange Ice Block garb for the rest of her life. I guess I don't really care, but there's not exactly anything else to think about.

I'm starting to feel trapped with the five of us stuffed into the small enclosure. And the feeling of suffocation is not one that I enjoy. The Water Tribe Chief and my Uncle are seated across from each other and have been apparently locked in some sort of royal staring match since we started moving. Every so often Uncle will make note of some wedding detail, to which the Chief will reply with something equally insignificant and plastic sounding. I would be a little creeped out if I weren't so hyper aware of how awkward the whole situation was. I am suddenly relieved that Azula decided not to tag along. I don't even want to think about how much worse this whole outing would be with Azula sitting next to the Chief making the kind of mortifying comments that would surely scar me, and everyone else for the remainder of our pitiful lives.

My mother has been talking since she sat down, but I'm not listening. She's going on about how great the palace is.

"You will absolutely adore it." I hear her say.

Yeah right. What's to love about the palace? It's big and dark and lonely, I would leave if I could.

My mother hates the palace. She's good at pretending though, she has always been an excellent liar, a trait Azula evidently picked up on, she plays them off in a way where you actually believe she means them. Sometimes I can't even tell the difference, but I've learned to pick up on the little things she does or how she says things she doesn't mean, which is more often than not.

I look back at Katara. She isn't staring anymore, thank Agni. Instead she's trying to listen to my mother. I can tell she doesn't believe her either, or she's trying to convince herself that she does.

It doesn't matter now because were here. And she can see for herself how wretched this place really is.

* * *

Our walking carriage comes to a stop, and we all file out. So this is the palace, it's huge, frightening really. It's beautiful, and intimidating, like no mater how powerful you are you can't help but feeling small compared to it's grandiosity. The Fire Nation has always been known for it's grand displays of power, and it shows in the design of the palace. The exterior is built up of black and gold and designed in a way that reminds me of a giant war ship. A red tower shoots up from the center with a large gold statue resembling fire sprouting from the top.

The courtyard is bare and dry. I had been expecting some sort of garden or vegetation, at the very least a fountain. But there is nothing. I couldn't see much in terms of scenery during our trip here, but I remember seeing glimpses of green peeking through the curtains every so often. However all I see now is stone ground. Also, the large wall that now encases the palace and us makes me think that not many people are welcome here. But I try to put off my assessments until we are inside.

At the poles, everything is white. The misty pale sky blended with the constant blanket of snow and ice that covered the land from all directions. Even in the Northern Palace, the rooms were filled with a blinding bright white that reflected off of the walls of ice. At night, the sky would turn blue, and would light up with every color imaginable, but then daybreak would come, and my world would fade back to white. At times I grew quite sick of all the white, especially during the long days of summer when the sun never set. I wished to see the vibrant colors that the other Nations possessed.

But right now I miss the blinding white.

The palace is dark. Almost everything is in shadow. The theme of red and gold has continued inside the palace and the lights that line the halls glow dim. It is not what I would have expected from the nation of fire. Since we left the docks the daylight has been slowly leaving, so I suppose it's possible that most of the palace relies on natural light during the day. But there are few windows, so I do not put much hope in that possibility. I realize I am not sure where we are going when the general stops to turn and face us. We seem to be at the divide between the left and right wings of the palace, and there are two

"I am sorry we wont have time to give you a proper tour of the palace tonight. But I am sure you are both worn out from the journey here, and you should take the opportunity to rest." The General explains as he stops and turns to face us. I notice that there are two girls, servants, standing at the back wall.

"Kiko and Mika are two of our best workers and have been selected to be your personal aids during the remainder of your visits. If there is anything you need, they will tend to you." The general turns to the two servants who have both stepped away from the wall.

"Ladies would you please escort Chief Arnook and Miss Katara to their rooms?" Arnook thanks General Iroh for his hospitality and I follow suit. We then follow the two maids down various halls that all look the same until we are led to two doors adjacent to each other.

"We have already prepared your rooms and brought up your belongings from the dock. We hope that you will find them satisfactory." On of the maids, Mika, tells us. Arnook thanks the maids and enters the room, which has been prepared for him. Again I find myself mimicking his actions, and entering my own room.

The room is very simple; there is not much besides a bed, a black wardrobe and a writing desk. The décor matches the rest of the palace, red and gold. There is also another doorway on the right wall, however it has no actual door, just a hanging red curtain. The small bag that I had brought from the North is resting on the bed. I was told not to bring much, as everything including my wardrobe would be provided to me. I don't like the idea of prancing around in Fire Nation garb all that much, so I snuck in a few dresses of my own. Apart from that, there was not much I needed to bring anyways, my mother's necklace, a few keepsake letters I had kept from over the years, and some water bending scrolls I had snuck with me. Most of my stuff would probably be safer in the North anyways. There is also small room on the left wall, upon further inspection I see that it's a washroom. That's a relief; it saves me the trouble of finding one later, and at least I'll have access to water now if I need it.

I'm not tired. The sun hasn't been down for more than an hour. Plus, I can't be certain, but I think the sun and moon cycles are a little different here, it seems much earlier than it is. My dress is extremely uncomfortable, and much too hot. I was too preoccupied earlier to think about it. Now that I'm alone though I realize just how suffocating and restricting it feels, not to mention it's completely ill suited for this hot weather.

I wonder if the wardrobe is already stocked with clothes? I don't exactly want to be dressing myself in Fire nation clothes, but it sounds better than the alternative of over heating in my sleep.

More red. Not that I expected anything else. The wardrobe is in fact full. With a variety of different dresses, that are of course all varying shades of crimson. I've never really thought about it, but it's almost silly that in each nation there is only one color that every one wears. And red is such a jarring color. I never really noticed, or minded in the Water Tribes. Blue was just what I had understood to be the color of clothes. But red, is so… red. I wonder what would happen if people stopped dressing in their nation's colors. What if one day I wore purple, or tope, or jade? Would there be riots in the streets? Would I be forced to change into my own colors? Probably not. At least I don't think so. It's not like I have any sort of desire to dress in every color of the rainbow, I'm perfectly happing sticking with my cobalt and periwinkle.

Even so, I feel like I'm breaking an unspoken law as a pull on a maroon and amber colored sleeping kimono. It might be a little big, but I don't really know how it's supposed to fit in the first place, the Water Tribes aren't exactly big on loose, breathable, clothing.

It's actually quite comfortable. No, _extremely _comfortable. The silk is soft and cool on my skin, almost like running water cascading over me. I may not be all that fond of the Fire Nation, but at least I can say they have comfortable sleepwear.

I'm still not tired, but there's a hundred pins in my hair, maybe by the time I've figured out how to remove them all I'll be a little more open to the idea of sleep.

I'm not. I've striped my hair of all it's accessories, as it happens there were seventy-two pins in my hair. Until now, I didn't even think my hair could hold that many pins. I look more myself now, my face is still coated in the thick makeup Mika had put on me, and the red kimono looks out of place compared to the usual blue I'm accustomed to seeing. But I can finally see myself poking out from underneath.

After running out of things to keep myself busy, I unpacked my small bag, washed my face, made an inventory of all the things that could be remotely interesting in this room (which didn't take long at all), I've decided to attempt sleep. Slithering under the bed sheets I think back to my first night in the Northern Water Tribe. I had never seen a bed before. In the South everyone sleeps in tents and igloos, we used sleeping bags layers of animal furs for beds, when I got to the North I was amazed and confused to hear that they didn't sleep on the ground like we did. I remember marveling by how soft beds were, but when I tried to sleep that first night, I couldn't do it. I ended up taking all the bedding off and sleeping on the floor, the hardness was familiar and I could pretend I was back home. But I've gotten used to the feel of sleeping on a bed now, in fact, if I tried sleeping on the floor now, I'm sure I would be uncomfortable and sore in the morning. It isn't something that matters much, I hadn't even thought about it until now, but it was a small part of me that I lost when I left home the first time. I wonder… what will I lose this time?

* * *

The heat of the sun through my window forces me awake. It's a shame, I was having a good dream. I've forgotten it already, but the initial confusion has worn off and I remember yesterday's events, remember the nightmare that is currently my life.

I'd like to go back to sleep now.

But I can't, because someone's currently banging on my door. Whoever it is should know better than to disturb me so early in the morning.

"What do you want?" I bark through the door, maybe whoever it is will get the hint and leave.

"Zuko, it's your mother, may I come in?" Apparently that was a rhetorical question because she doesn't wait for me to respond before she opens the door.

"I was sleeping."

"Sorry to wake you sweetie, your father and I are having breakfast with the Chief and Princess Katara, would you like to join us?" My mother is polite, too polite. She makes it sound like she's offering me the choice, when we both know there is none.

"I'd rather not." I shouldn't be testing her like this, but I'm too tired and too angry to care.

"Zuko. Katara has traveled a long way to meet you, don't you think it would be rude if you were not to accompany her for her first experience with Fire Nation cuisine." She says it like somehow I'm going to effect the way her food tastes. What a joke.

"You're right mother, how inconsiderate of me, I'll meet you in the dining all as soon as I can." We both know that I couldn't care less about being polite, but I don't want to make this any more difficult than it already is. She gives me a smile, this one's real, but sad, and leaves. I dress quickly, the sooner I get there, the sooner I can leave. Besides, the last thing I want is to have my _father _give a lecture on the importance of punctuality of all things.

The table has been set with five places, my father is at the head of the table and my mother on the opposite end. The Chief is seated next to my mother and Katara is sitting between him and my father, there is an empty place across from her, to the right of my father. I don't know where Azula is or why she isn't here, frankly I don't care, but I'm glad she hasn't decided to grace me with presence.

Katara looks different from the last time I saw her. Her ridiculous costume is gone and replaced by a plain red kimono, I wonder where on earth she found that. And her hair looks like actual hair rather than a woven basket. If it weren't for the silk kimono she could've been mistaken for a peasant girl. She also looks unnaturally sluggish, her bug eyes have shrunk and drooped and I wonder if she'll be able to stay awake through breakfast. After all Water Benders aren't known for being early risers.

"Thank you for finally deciding to join us Zuko, if we had waited any longer we would have gone hungry." My father says as I sit down. Well, it's better than a lecture. I notice Katara leaning towards the Chief as if to cower away from my father. I can't say I blame her, if there's anyone to be afraid of, it's him.

"My apologies father." That's all I plan on saying for the rest of the meal. My mother talks, I don't listen, Katara does, nodding whenever necessary, but she doesn't speak much either.

Our food seems to take forever to come. When it does come, it's just steamed rice, rolled omelets and baked komodo rhino strips.

"The Watertribes have a bland pallet and it might take you a while to adjust to our spicy cuisine, so I asked the kitchen to make something simple and mild." My mother tells this to Katara, I hadn't meant to pay attention, but the way my mother spoke caught my attention. This might be interesting. Katara is inspecting a piece of the rhino meat, eventually she bites into it. Her eyes go wide and face turns red and I hear my mother gasp a quiet "oh my" and shove a glass of water into Katara's hands.

"Perhaps not mild enough. I'm so sorry dear." My mother says, but she's hiding a laugh. I'm surprised when I realize that I'm laughing too, not loudly, but enough that it makes the princess grow redder and shift her eyes to her the Chief and then my father, but I think that only embarrassed her further, they both look like statues.

"Sorry Katara, I should have warned you, Fire Nation food can be a bit extreme for first timers. Don't worry, you'll get used to it." The Chief tells her and she nods, still embarrassed.

I've gone back to not paying attention, focusing instead on finishing my food as quickly as possible. I'm almost done, when I realize my mother has been talking to me.

"….what do you think?" What do I think? About what? Dammit. People should be more clear when talking to me, otherwise how am I supposed to know when to ignore them.

"..um."

"Well I think it's an excellent idea. I'm sure Katara would love to see the garden. We don't have much plant life in the North."

"Then it's decided, Zuko, after your training you will accompany Katara on a tour of the east garden." My father knows I hadn't been listening. I can hear it in his voice. Great. At least I know what everyone has been talking about. Funny how the decision was made without either me or Katara giving any input.

"Of course. I look forward to it."

I hardly notice the hours passing but apparently they have, because I'm waiting for Katara at the edge of the garden. She's late. Or maybe I'm early, it's not like I have anything better to do than to wait for her anyways.

She asks a lot of questions. I can tell she's only trying to distract from the silence. I can't blame her, any sane person would want to get to know the person they're about to marry. I just find it hard to believe that she thinks you can get to know someone by asking them a bunch of random, worthless questions. At least it's distracting from my thinking.

"Do you go outside of Capital City often?" She's so determined.

"No. Not really." I refuse to give her much more than short one-worded responses, and yet she still asks question after question. As if she's hoping that one of them will get me to suddenly begin contributing to the conversation. I'd like to tell her to just quit now. I'm surprised she hasn't already.

"Oh, I hear there's some amazing places to visit. I hope I'll get to see some of them one day." She's thinking like she's already accepted the idea of staying here for the rest of her life. The sad thing is, she will.

"Have you ever been to the Earth Kingdom?" Another useless question.

"No." The only thing I know about the Earth Kingdom is that Mai is there; it's pathetic that something as useless as that makes me think about her.

"I haven't either." She's quiet; it's taking her longer to think of a question. She should just give up now.

"Arnook tells me you have a sister, do you guys get along?" Oh.

Now that I think about it, I prefer her idiotic questions about geography over questions about my wretched family.

"No." Azula's not exactly the kind of person anyone gets along with.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That must be tough, me and Sokka- my brother, have always had a good relationship, but I don't see him much anymore. He's coming for the wedding though, it will be nice to see him and my father, I didn't realize how much I missed my family until I got here." What's that like? I wonder. Having a family you love. I almost want to ask her. But I don't.

"Are you excited for the wedding?" It's the first thing I've asked her.

"I'm excited to see my family." She avoided my question. She doesn't want to answer, because her answer is no. So she's not excited for the wedding. Interesting.

"I see. It's getting late. My father is expecting me soon. Can you find your way through the palace by yourself or do you need me to call a servant to take you back." I've managed to lead our walk back to the palace entrance.

"I think I can manage. Thank you Prince Zuko." She bows and turns enters the palace, walking off as quickly as she can, in the _wrong _direction I notice. Well, if she wants to get lost, that's none of my business anyways.

The Southern Princess is not what I expected.

* * *

AN: That was sooooo long! Seriously, I can't even imagine how many issues there probably are? Did the POV's make sense? Did I stay in proper present tense (that was hard) does it flow? are their? Continuity errors? Probably, but I want to know. So TELL ME! So, I just sat down and wasted my entire afternoon writing this, and I don't have the energy to edit it. (More proof that I really need a beta) So any mistakes you notice, spelling, grammatical, or otherwise, please let me know in that lovely review that I'm sure every single one of my readers is going to leave. Right? Yeah so PLEASE REVIEW. No seriously, Review. If I can get 10 people to Review this chapter, I will be the happiest person alive. And I'll probably get the next chapter out quicker. On that note, you can expect next chapter sometime… before Christmas. I've decided to set my deadlines far away so that there's no way I will miss them. So yeah, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

Pretty, pretty please?


End file.
